


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Engagement, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mouth Fucking, No wives, Sharing Clothes, Threesome m/m/m, Voyeurism, anxiety medication, coming home early, cum tasting, dinner date, double teaming, getting caught, mentioned dirty pictures, mentioned separation, sexual fantasies, wine drinking, work related travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

Startled suddenly, sleep dissipated while the darkened room came back into focus through blurred eyes, still-sore muscles stretched out from the previous night releasing a muffled moan as a trail of the sticky substance stuffed with snaked down the back of a thigh in a cooling contrast of warmth from the cocooning comforter, flaccid cock threatening to reawaken in a repeat of rutting into the mattress as hips roughly rocked back and forth until both had released. The mess made had been ignored in favor of curling into a carefully crafted abdomen as a flattened palm smoothed over sweaty skin while small smooches were placed along a heaving chest to carefully calm the other, bright blue eyes blown wide with loving lust as amber irises were stared into until heavy lashes closed. Rolling over to greet his lover a different scene unfolded unlike the usual mornings used to; instead of a stubbled saliva stained cheek plastered to a pillow, giving a groggy grunt as peppered pecks pressed into the opposite side of an upturned face the slightly older male was already out of bed frantically rummaging through an assortment of hung clothing, tightened tush lifted tantalizingly into the air as he stood on tiptoes to retrieve an unused luggage bag.

“Richie? What are you doing?” he asked through a yawn that had surfaced, inwardly cringing slightly as it came crashing to the floor, landing mere inches away from a bare foot as a slight curse was let out, “Didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“It’s fine. Surprised you didn’t wake up from the phone ringing earlier.”

“You got the part?”

“Yes sir, I did.”

“I knew you would.”

“The only problem is that our flight leaves in a little more than an hour, and I can’t find enough clean clothes to last two months.”

“We’re basically the same size, so just take some of mine.” 

“You’re the best, babe.” 

Leaning over, amber eyes locked onto a pair of sapphires as their mouths melded together for a long moment, bearded cheek was cupped against a bearded cheek cupped as an anchor to aid against drowning. It was a wonder either were able to go to their respective jobs and remain apart for hours, each evening met with varying levels of love laid out for each other depending on how desperate they were, yet it usually stayed in a range between couch cuddling to gentle love making, the exception usually saved before an upcoming excursion much like the currently unexpected one. This time would be different than the handful of others, for a mentioned shower about to be entered would turn into a bonus round of ecstasy given by the younger male beaming with pride.

“Would you like some company? Bathing can become rather lonely.”

“I’d like that, actually.” 

Smirking softly, the musician pushed the bedspread away hurriedly knowing time was not on their side, following his significant other across the threshold into a medium sized bathroom as droplets began to reverberate against linoleum tiles. Climbing into the already occupied tub after pulling the curtain back, knees immediately met with a wetted floor while peppered pecks pressed in a line down from toned abdomen to navel, resting in tightened curls teasingly as a hand wrapped around a hardening member, thumb swiping over a slit slick with precome relishing in light pressure applied to dampened hair as it was pulled on firmly to tilt his chin upward.

“Going to take all day, or are you going to suck me off?”

“Admiring every inch of my fiancé before he leaves, but yes, getting there. It might help if you begged.”

“P-Please… Need to feel that mouth around me, hear you choking as you swallow every drop poured down your throat.”

“Ask and you shall receive.” 

Returning attention to an awakened appendage a soft kiss was given prior to the tip pulled in by a talented tongue tracing a thickened vein underneath, one hand curled around as 

it slowly sank in further while the other grounded grinding hips to keep the other from falling forward. Perky piece of flesh pumped profusely while a small suctioning started as sensitive skin was scraped, shaft swallowed around once the back of a throat was reached as a head bobbed up and down to increase the volume of muffled moans. No matter how many times the two twined together in such ways, it would never cease to amaze the younger man over how responsive his partner was when initial embarrassment was ignored, thick eyelashes glanced up through to watch as a head was thrown back ever so slightly, sudsy strands forgotten while a string of incoherent words came out in a clamor.

“Oh Robbie…” Richard groaned, tiny thrusts given as a hand gently guided the other at the nape of a bent neck closer as a mushroomed head rutted in a rough rhythm to express exact emotion felt, for even though the pair had been intimate early on in the preceding evening there were never enough ways to convey to each other how much their relationship meant. A few more thrusts later, hips stuttered as a sigh let out at seed spilling down an eager esophagus while every spurt was slurped up until all evidence disappeared prior to being pulled onto shaky legs, wrists wound around an anchoring neck as mouths melded underneath the faucet turned off only moments after each shockwave had receded.

“Got you, baby, not going to let you fall.”   
Exhausted beyond measure, the younger one slumped against a broadened chest while both were dried off, a sudden sense of panic flooded in as the engagement band was swept up into the others hand, smiling softly once it was placed on the corresponding finger in a similar manner to the day he had been proposed to. Both had been extremely busy with work, yet somehow they had managed gathering at a frequented coffee shop a few blocks away, whiskey colored irises sending a chill down a bent spine as if staring into the vulnerable soul directly as blackened brew was sipped at before sinking to one knee and asking for the musician’s hand; Rob hated the rare instances when the whitened band was removed, staying in place even when their relationship threatened to crumble a few times, serving as a constant reminder that the two had arrived this far together.

“Carry me?” 

Obliging, the request was unable to be denied as the bedroom was returned to, worn out body laid on disheveled sheets while an outfit was picked out as a plaid long-sleeved layered over a tightened shirt, a light pair of jeans shimmied into to give a simple show to the other now clad in a familiar striped robe, “Do you really have to wear that thing?”

“I stole it from the set of Supernatural, should be able to wear it whenever.” 

“Didn’t realize I was dating such a bad boy.”

“Maybe you should punish me.”

“It’ll be the first thing on my to do list upon returning, promise.” he remarked, checking contents a final time before the bag was zipped, phone and wallet pocketed before turning toward his lover one last time, tears threatening at a lashed threshold, yet they were blinked away harshly in order to remain strong, for it was known how prone the other was to crying especially if it came from another person. 

“Hang on, love, I’ve got something to give you for the flight.” Rob replied, cluttered cabinet rummaged through until an orange bottle was located, a single small pill rolling into his palm once the lid was uncapped.

“Drugging me, eh?”

“Figured it’d be worth the risk since I won’t be there to calm you during a panic attack.”

“It’s reason enough as to why you’re the brains of this operation.” 

“Richie, don’t belittle yourself,” he gently chided, chaste kiss smoothing out creases in a furrowed brow, “I love you, wit and all.” 

“Love you too, sweetheart. I’ll call as soon as we land, ‘kay?” 

“You better, or I’ll worry even more.” 

Personal belongings carried out to the awaiting car, the half-dressed male watched from the porch as it pulled away ducking back inside quickly to hide hurt felt at a piece of his heart leaving with the soon-to-be husband, for it never got any easier when one of them had to be called away for filming purposes even though it happened on a regular basis. Home seemingly bigger than usual, normalcy was sought in mundane tasks around the house taken care of once a small breakfast of toast and eggs had been eaten alongside a cup of coffee doctored with a spoonful of sugar and soy milk bought to prevent allergic reactions from occurring, dishwasher loaded first before attending to a basket of laundry needing to be folded. Placing the rounded basket on a couch cushion, he filled the adjacent seat while each article was handled with utmost care pausing only when a familiar flannel was pulled out, nose buried into the fabric as it was breathed in as a hint of the owner’s scent able to be detected underneath radiating heat, hugged close for comfort.

“You’d think I would be used to this by now.” he sighed out, jumping slightly at a firm knock at the door, numbed legs walked on as the front door was walked toward once again and opened to reveal a mutual best friend whom had done nothing but show support at being the first person to know of their relationship when it started all those years ago, loneliness temporarily forgotten about as a small smile lifted lowered lips, “Hey, Matt, if you’re looking for Rich he just left to go do some directing.” 

“Yeah, I got a text from him asking if I’d come check on you, and here I am.” 

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Wanted to,” he remarked, stepping inside once he had been invited inside, “Besides, what kind of person would leave their friend alone to cry over their husband-to-be?” 

“You’re a lifesaver.”

“I try. Need help with your laundry?” the newcomer asked, sympathetic look indicating that the previous scenario had been witnessed upon waiting on the front step, the shirt in question left untouched out of respect while washcloths were managed, crinkled corners smoothed out by appreciated ample appendages kept busy until hamper contents had been completely emptied. 

“How can I ever repay you?” 

“There’s no need, Rob,” the other reasoned, blushing brightly at the blue bulbs of sight locked on him in a look of confusion, “It was the least I could do.”

“Well, will you at least stay for dinner?”

“I’d be honored. Lead me into the dining room?”

Blushing at the request a tentative touch greeted an outstretched arm linked loosely, reddened cheeks darkening as biceps bumped against each other during the short transition from couch cushion to a firmly supporting chair attempting to keep it hidden as ingredients were lined up on the counter to begin cooking, eyes blurring over once the oven was positioned in front of since his fiancé would normally hold onto narrow hips as a slightly stubbled chin would rest against a broadened clavicle as half-lidded eyes examined every task carried out, pressing small smooches softly in a trail from the nape of a neck to end behind an ear depending on which side was rested on; it was almost as if the missing man was there, for a light touch to an arm was initiated, turning instinctively despite knowing it to be false. 

“Rob, are you alright?” 

Breath hitching, he barely noticed fingers looping into place as a hand was held to steady a trembling form while those dark green gems were stared into, blinking hard as a glint of light got caught in his periphery reminding a straying mind of the relationship already set in stone. 

“Y-Yeah… I’ll be right back, got to go call Rich.” 

Nearly running out of the room, a phone plugged into the wall was nearly pulled out of the wall in haste to hear that familiar voice, heart heavily pounding while each dial was counted before it was answered trying to hold in small sniffles indicating silent tears that fell.

“Hey baby, I was just about to call you.” 

“Sorry…” Rob started, incisor piercing plush pink while the taste of iron flooded into an unsuspecting mouth, “Needed to hear your voice.”

“Someone sounds needy.” 

“Richie?” 

“Shit, its something serious,” his lover sighed causing the caller to cringe as muscles tensed tautly, “Go ahead, babe, tell ole Richie what’s wrong.”

“Well, you know that one time when we were discussing how maybe having an open relationship would help spice things up between us?”

“I recall how uneasy it made you, why?”

“I’ve been thinking about it lately, but it makes me feel unfaithful. I’m so in love with you that I don’t want to mess things up, and…” 

“Breathe, Robbie, and use your words. You know it hurts extra badly when I’m not there to wipe those tears away and hold you until it fades,” Richard replied, softened voice returning to normal once the outburst had passed, “Look, I know how in love you are with me, or you wouldn’t have wanted to get married. We are in this together, and if having someone else pleasure you until I get back, or even after adds something to what we have then by all means try it.”

“It feels like cheating…” 

“Want to know a secret?”

“What?” Rob asked, giggle gently bubbling up at that statement since there were none of those between them.

“I think it would be sexy if I were to walk in on you with another person.”

“Oh yeah? I’d want you to watch us, want you to join in after stroking yourself a couple of times.”

“Mm… Careful love, I’ve got to get back to work soon.”

“You won’t be able to focus now.”

“Think I can manage until I get to the hotel room where I can look at pictures of you.”

“You promised to delete those!”

“Can you blame a guy for being homesick? Had to bring you here somehow.”

Eyes rolled, the musician did end up feeling slightly better about dealing with the situation at hand while the call was ended in exchanged kisses through the speaker, mobile device held closely to his heart for a moment as those words of wisdom were processed in careful consideration. Perhaps it would not be as bad as it had been initially thought as residual guilt started to disappear despite its lurking presence distantly distracting while a weight pressed into his well-defined chest, emerald green eyes staring into the bright blue bulbs of sight.

“What are you doing back here?”

“I was worried, so I came to check on you. Are you alright?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Well, we can talk about it over dinner,” Matt commented, a small blush blooming at facial features contorted in confusion, “You didn’t seem to be in the right mindset for cooking, so I ordered pizza and it just arrived.”

“Too sweet for your own good.” 

“Figured you weren’t in the mood to cook since you bolted out of the kitchen,” he explained further while leading the way into the living room where a large cardboard box was placed in the floor alongside a bottle of wine and two long-stemmed glasses, “I wanted to make it easier for you since it can’t be missing him.” 

“It never is no matter how many times he has to leave.”

“I bet it boosts his ego getting all the attention when he gets home, huh?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe, but he deserves it,” Rob giggled fondly as he sat in front of the couch, reluctantly letting go of the constant contact as folded knees connected, “I won’t hear the end of it for eating his favorite food.”

“I’ll take all the blame.”

Time seemed nonexistent as the two began quietly eat, half-filled flutes drank heartily while discarded crust littered the bottom of a grease stained container pushed out of the way in order to make room for outstretched limbs laid out, silence being their only company aside from each other, “Hey Matt, if I ask you something will you promise to answer truthfully?”

“We don’t keep secrets for a reason.”

“Did you happen to overhear our conversation?”

“I wasn’t meaning to eavesdrop, but it happened when I went to see if you were alright,” the black haired male confessed, refusing to look up, “Peeked in when you started talking about seeing more than one person.”

“Great, now I’ve ruined a friendship.”

“Well, not necessarily.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve had feelings for both of you this whole time, but the both of you seemed inseparable and it didn’t seem like you needed a third member.”

“Would it be rude of me to ask if those feelings are still there?” Rob questioned, sympathy felt as a line of sight was redirected to the carpet, chin lifted up by two fingers in order for eyes to be stared into before continuing on, “Matt, is it okay if I kiss you?” 

“Please. I’ve always wondered how those lips felt.” 

A small smile given in encouragement, both digits were joined by the remaining three as a rigid jawline was cupped while the elder slowly leaned forward to meld mouths together in a moment of pure bliss that had been missed out on since a significant other had been called away, fingers combing through tufted black curls as passion grew into suctioning salivated slits as a trail of discarded articles of clothing was left behind in evidence, naked bodies lying against the still slightly crumpled comforter; unbeknownst to them the trail of forgotten fabrics led an unsuspecting partner to a sight only entertained in the imagination.

Twenty five days away from a usual sunny personality had caused a pessimistic mindset to return from a semi-permanent hibernation, losing the fight against damagingly depressing thoughts despite having coped for so long without prescribed medication causing a two week long argument between the couple nearly separating such a strong bond until it had been confirmed that he would be fine. Perhaps that was why being gone clawed at unprotected thoughts reminding that his one and only had nearly been lost entirely, eyes reddened from stingingly heated tears that came at random intervals only able to be fought against confidently when his phone had rang while waiting for a cue to begin filming. Hearing that voice had given an immense amount of strength coupled with being given good news later on that it would be the last day to work, the long journey home well worth it despite fear felt, for now nothing except a cab ride home could keep him away from his home, his husband-to-be any longer.

Excitement suddenly claimed the eager man as a two hour cab ride came to an end at a familiar street barely being able to continue composure while generously tipping the driver before the trunk was emptied of personal contents, fingers scrabbling to latch onto an unlocked doorknob as it was thrown open and threshold was crossed over, shoulder strap falling from where it was perched to lay next to the unnoticed cardboard box a blind eye was turned to, focus clearing only when catching himself mid-fall on a pair of jeans discarded without a second thought. Initially, nothing seemed odd about it until a second set in a smaller size overlapped, unable to contain a level of excitement assuming it was actually happening, nearly pushed over the edge at such a sight once the door was gently nudged open in order to remain unseen as a sharp canine bit into an upper lip seeing that their best friend was selected. 

“I need to be stretched out by your fat cock, need all of your cum in me so that it dribbles out and dries on the back of my thighs.”

“Fuck…”

“That’s the point, Robbie.” 

“Get over here you sexy bastard.” the other growled, pinning him underneath with firm palms placed on already bucking hips to keep them grounded, teeth nipping at tender flesh in a trail of marks down a well-defined chest, hardened cock laying against his abdomen worked around teasingly to suck hickies into both hips one at a time prior to a pause put into place.

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“I just don’t want to mess up the best thing that has ever graced my life, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him, and this is my repayment.”

“Do you want this? Want to be in bed with me, I mean?”

“Yes, and it’s not just to make up for him being gone. I love you, Matt, and that scares me, makes me think that Rich knows and he’s going to break our engagement off, and…”

“Shh, settle down. The man is fully in love with you, he would never dream of leaving you because you’re his one and only.”

Rich wanted to agree wholeheartedly with their companion, for if the sweetened soul had not entered his life then it might not have continued much longer; it had helped him evaluate exact emotions felt toward the male that had been denied for so long, finally arriving at a reasonable realization which made it clear that the complex personality was put up as a front in order to keep people from discovering an unknown side privately kept away. 

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’ve heard how he talks about you even when it’s only us out on the town. He’ll start talking about something the two of you did and his eyes light up like the rising sun, so full of life where there used to be darkness. You saved each other, and it shows.”

“What if that negative side returns, and he can’t be saved this time?”

“It won’t happen because he will have both of us.” 

Nodding once in understanding, Rob cautiously continued along in an intended direction as a leaking head met the seam of his mouth before it disappeared inside a warmed mouth, pink serpent coiled around it as a thickened vein was lapped at in time to small suctions applied to the sensitive shaft making its way to the back of an unprotected throat, short swallows given in response as hips began to gently buck forward.

Hardened member pressing uncomfortably into constraining denim, towing out of the pooling material added to the scattered pile before curling a palm around the excited erection twitching in time with every audible gurgle given from a stuffed oral orifice. Thumb nail dragging a piece of foreskin down as precome was spread in a few elongated strokes the attention to a neglected body part was already threatening to reveal his presence, lips hidden behind a skillfully placed palm as applied friction from rutting into the cupped hand set off a chain reaction of steam to take over as a flood of white seeped between knitted fingers, cotton constricting once again as it already began to cool along flushed flesh while contentedly watching the two begin to memorize each other’s exposed bodies. 

“Mm, you feel so good around me…” the mutually shared friend let out, fingers twining into curled follicles to pull on them, a slight smirk lifting the corners of a downturned mouth as the vibrations of muffled moans could be felt once the simple act had been dared, “Didn’t know you had a kinky side.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” Rob rasped after sliding off, for he did not want the eventful evening to end so suddenly as other plans began to formulate, “Now that you know a little bit more I’m gonna show it to you, big boy.”

“Oh, you better!” 

“Just have to grab the lube, hang on.”

“I don’t think so, I’m already pretty loose,” Matt confessed, blushing deeply at a loud gasp given from learning about such a fact, “There’s plenty of room for that chubby cock of yours to slip right in.”

“Mm, need to be inside of you right now.”

“Well, you’ll have to earn it.” 

Lips coated in a film of precome parted slightly to begin asking what was meant by such a statement when a nonverbal answer came in the form of rounded cheeks lifted into the air as the man in question rolled onto a taut torso, groaning once the gaping hole was presented tantalizingly despite being unable to enter as it continuously moved up and down, 

“Not fair…”

“Come on, old man, should be able to catch up and fill me.”

“If I didn’t know any better I would say that you’re begging to be punished. I’d be careful if I were you, or that’s exactly what you’ll get.”

“Is that so?” Matt retorted, winking over a concave shoulder in pride prior to it being blown away by a gushingly ghosting tip finally pushing past the ringed rim met with continuously mewling moans.

“Oh, you bet it is.”

“Giving me a preview of what you do to Rich?”

“You would be correct,” the added voice piped up as a decision to announce his presence had been carefully calculated, unable to take being quieted for much longer despite growing weariness from releasing mere moments ago. Startles sending shocks down to each visibly erected members almost causing premature ejaculation to occur, two pairs of eyes looking up to notice a disheveled figure standing in the doorway with a small stain covering a half-hardened bulge bouncing subtly as he walked over and climbed onto the mattress, crawling toward the tangle of limbs predatorily. 

“Turned you on, did it?”

“Told you it would, and here I am with the proof drying as we speak. Want to help me out of my boxers before it sticks to my cock any further?”

“Do you really have to ask such a thing?” 

“Can’t let you have all the fun.” Matt interrupted, a hand reaching forward to palm at the tented fabric, waistband pulled down past an almost emptied sack as fingers curled around the perky penis pumping lazily.

“Didn’t know how skilled you were, Mattie.”

“And I didn’t realize how big you were.”

“Have you been sneaking looks at my crotch? How naughty, sexualizing your closest companions.”

“Couldn’t help taking in such beautiful sights, had to have some sort of imagery to jack off to.”

“Explains that gaping hole of yours...” the eldest member trailed off, golden orbs trailing down a curved backside that was still occupied, already bruised bottom lip bitten as the extra space still waiting to be stuffed was fully assessed, reluctantly pulling away from the twisting fist surrounding a rigid dick as he busied with spreading dollops of white with a slightly calloused thumb before the entrance was aligned. 

“Move over, Robbie, I want to join.” 

“Can barely take it, I’m about to have you pressed against me for the first time in a month.”

“I know, baby, I feel the same way, but just think about it. We’re about to be inside of our best friend bringing him closer and closer to the edge together, writhing under us as he shouts both of our names.”

“Richie, oh god that mouth of yours...”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to feel it soon enough, but you’ll have to earn it,” Rich mused in a playfully serious tone broken by a chuckle uttered after a moan was released from   
slapping a rounded cheek of his betrothed, “Rubbing my neglected cock while watching was fun and all, but you could have warned a guy ahead of time.”

“D-Didn’t realize you were coming h-home early.” Rob stuttered out, breathing heavily as a single line of sweat rolled down a furrowed brow in concentration. 

“Neither did I until a few hours ago,” Rich confessed, planting a long overdue kiss against a clenched jawline, a small white patch in a brunet beard nibbled at teasingly, “Rushed home, I was so desperate to see you again that nothing else could be focused on.”

“I hate to break up such a sweet reunion, but are you going to talk all night, or am I going to get some action?”

“Someone is impatient…” Rich teased as the entrance was aligned with while a short pause was risked to plant a kiss to the bearded cheek missed during the temporary separation, 

“Luckily I have enough left over to help our baby boy fill your empty hole.”

Aligning with the entrance fingertips strayed away momentarily to gently massage circles into sensitive skin of tightening testicles to relieve some pressure prior to pushing passed a rigid rim, nails beginning to scratch light lines down a bent leg as it was spread wider to allow enough room so the additional appendage did not chafe against stretched out walls.

“How does it feel, Matt?”

“Better than I imagined,” the youngest one hissed out as a rhythm was set with one member jabbing as the second waited to take the lead, “Never thought that it would actually happen.”

“Glad that we could prove you wrong,” Rob interjected, attempting a cautious thrust made in vain as a collision occurred causing both to moan, “Richie, do you think he would be louder if we moved together?”

“That’s an excellent idea, Robbie, I like the sound of it just like I’ll love listening to a certain someone be vocal.”

“I got stage fright…”

“No need for that, it’s a judgement free zone here,” Rich reassured, bending over slightly to lap a stripe along a bent spine blowing hot breath directly onto the area in order to cause goosebumps to rise in time to spreading heat felt in the depths of individual stomachs.

“Oh yes! Robbie, Richie, I’m g-gonna…” Matt sputtered in short gasps as the sheets were clung to in search of anchorage, painfully hardened member rutting into the covered mattress in desperation of release, “S-So close, ca-can’t quite get there though.”

“Relax, we’ve got you.” 

Advice acknowledged, it only accelerated the upcoming flood of white ricocheting against a chiseled chest causing a domino effect to set off two gushing geysers synchronized by body language easily read between the engaged couple as each yelled out in a similar fashion before breath was steadied.

“Damn…” Matt sighed while both carefully pulled out with soft plops punctuating exits taken in time.

“Sounds like we accomplished our goal, eh Robbie?” the elder quipped in a peak of pride prior to it immediately falling as a sharp sniffle was produced to cover silent tears being shed, arm wrapping around him protectively, “Talk to me, baby, what’s wrong? Am I not giving you enough attention?”

“I still feel bad about not being able to wait until you came home.”

“Do you regret what happened between us?” Matt asked timidly, “We can pretend it never happened. I’ll go now if that helps.”

“No, please stay.” Rob pleaded, clinging onto a bicep to prevent him from fully leaving the bed as legs dangled over the padded edge.

“Robbie, we went over how it was alright and obviously the three of us were on the same page from the start. It doesn’t make me love you any less that you and Matt began earlier than expected, I’m still going to marry you and add your last name to mine.”

“Sorry, I’ve ruined the mood.”

“Not at all,” Rich reassured, kiss pressed into puckered lips for a long moment, golden eyes flicking up just as the self-identifying intruder still tried to sneak away unseen, hand wrapping around a thinned wrist to help pull him down to their level, “As for you, Mattie, you belong here with us.” 

“But my job here is done.”

“Not quite,” the musician muttered, blushing brightly as both pairs of eyes rested on him, “Despite my insecurities, we’re not quite complete without you.” 

Not much more convincing was needed as the predecessor returned, lifting up a beaten bedspread to drape it over their tired bodies while limbs tangled together while warmth was sought after, soft kisses evenly divided among the trio so no one was left out. It would take an incredible amount of adjustment in adding another to the established relationship, yet it seemed less significant than the fact that they had arrived at such a pivotal point being able to go through feelings finally recognized in full value that brought along a new sense of unquestionable devotion given and received dutifully.


End file.
